


Four Horsemen of New York

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superpowers AU, Underage Drinking, non-explict sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Philip grew up with three best friends who were practically his brother and sisters. So close, his mother nicknamed them the Four Horsemen of New York.Granted maybe them being the children of villains and having powers made things...interesting.





	Four Horsemen of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Philip's "siblings"
> 
> Elizabeth "Z" Braddock: Seventeen, dyed dark blue hair, Goth, protective of her friends. Calls herself Pestilence.
> 
> Amy Rocca: Sixteen, black hair, dresses like an Anime character. Calls herself Famine
> 
> Trevor Slade: Seventeen, bleached blond hair, loves Fall Out Boy, is autistic Calls himself War

Philip Shea did not have a normal life under any circumstances. His father was a villain. His mother was a junkie.

He had almost no family. Other than his best friends. Elizabeth Ortez or Z as she preferred, Amy Baddoc, and Trevor Peters. 

They were all screw ups. Z had been born into a ninja clan. She had barely escaped. Amy's mother had given her up. And Trevor who was diagnosed with autism and tossed out of his house.

His mother took them in. She helped them. Even if she got high sometimes, but she at least cared about them.

She calmed Philip down when his powers first developed. She had loved him. Which is why it hurt Philip when he and his friends had to leave his mom.

They were sent to a sheriff and her husband down in Tivoli. Things were...different

"So what's it like in New York?" Helen Torrence, their new foster mom asked. "It's New York" Amy said.

Z was asleep in the back and Trevor was playing with a Rubix cube. "I hope you guys don't mind sharing a room until we can clean out Gabe's old office" Helen said.

Phillip smiled back slightly. He felt a slight tingle of his magic but willed it away 

He couldn't let it show.


End file.
